Tal como cuidar a una guitarra
by Flamepsycho013
Summary: "Perfecta" puede ser una palabra lastimosa. Bonnie solo quiere corregir su error. Pero, ¿cómo? Chica lo ayudará a entender que el cuidar a alguien que se ama, es como cuidar a una guitarra. Rating T por una que otra mala palabra y aqui Toy Bonnie es chica.


Tal como cuidar a una guitarra.

**No tengo mucho que decir, solo quería escribir esto, espero que les guste, dejen reviews si gustan n_n**

**FNAF no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**

**-Los personajes, tanto los Toy como los originales, están en la misma pizzería y siguen trabajando en el día.**

**-Son más androides que animatronicos, por lo que, exceptuando la apariencia, son iguales a los humanos.**

**-Toy Freddy es llamado Freddo, Toy Chica es llamada Chikadenia, y Toy Bonnie es llamada BonBon.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era una noche "normal" como todas las noches en la pizzería donde habitaban Freddy y sus amigos. Cada uno se encontraba haciendo diferentes cosas: Chica estaba en la cocina, Mangle discutía con Freddo, Chikadenia admiraba su cupcake, y los demás descansaban. Pero en este momento nos centraremos en la coneja azul, de nombre BonBon, que se encontraba tocando su guitarra.

Tocaba una melodía entre triste y fortalecedora. La verdad, la pobre se encontraba algo triste en sus adentros. En un instante, una nota salió mal y dio un suspiro de frustración, uno largo y pesado.

Levantó su guitarra con las dos manos mientras veía que una de las cuerdas se había desacomodado, y esa era la causa de que la nota fuera desentonada. Esto causó molestia en ella, pues hacía poco que había afinado la guitarra.

-Maldición…-murmuró para sí-¡estúpida guitarra!-su tono se había elevado un poco, dejando la guitarra a un lado casi deseando no saber de su existencia. BonBon solía ser paciente, no más que Freddy o Marionette, pero era más paciente que los demás. Se sentó en el escenario a un lado de la guitarra, claro que dándole la espalda a esta. Puso sus codos en sus rodillas, y sus manos presionando sus mejillas. Movió sus largas orejas al escuchar a alguien acercándose.

-La guitarra no es responsable de nada-volteó para encontrarse con Bonnie, con la "estúpida guitarra" en manos.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! La acababa de afinar hace unos momentos.

-Quizás no lo hiciste bien, ¿no crees?-mientras decía esto afinaba la guitarra. Era increíble como con destreza y velocidad, más también con precaución, ajustaba las cuerdas de la guitarra.-Prueba ahora.

BonBon tomó la guitarra y comenzó a tocar la misma melodía de hace poco. No solo se escuchaba afinada de nuevo, si no que se escuchaba incluso mejor. La coneja azul miró con asombro al instrumento, más cerró los ojos algo enojada.

-Jo. Es igual, no suena como yo quisiera-mintió, pues en realidad AMABA como se escuchaba la tonada ahora. Pero no podía agradecerle a Bonnie, simplemente no podía. Uno diría que era por orgullo, pero en realidad era que tenía vergüenza y algo de miedo. No quería verse débil o algo así.

-Siempre creyéndote perfecta, ¿no es así?-BonBon sintió una punzada algo dolorosa en su corazón artificial; se dio la vuelta fingiendo molestia.

-¿Q-qué quieres decir?-dijo con fingido enojo. En el fondo, se sentía un poco dolida, pues las palabras que habían salido del conejo morado sonaban con…odio. O eso había escuchado ella.

-Siempre crees que eres perfecta o mejor en todo. ¿Sabes? No eres mejor que nosotros, menos siendo tan engreída. Eso solo te vuelve una persona molesta.-BonBon estaba sorprendida, y a decir verdad, en sus adentros había roto en llanto. Más sin embargo, no sería frágil, no iba a llorar como quería. Mostró una mirada llena de furia pero con un dolor muy difícil de notar.

-¡Pues tu tampoco eres muy buena compañía que digamos!

-¿Eh?-Bonnie se mostró algo indignado.

-¿Sabes qué?-BonBon se dio la vuelta muy enojada, o más bien, herida-¡JODETE!-gritó y se alejó del lugar con la guitarra. Ella se había alejado hasta una sala solitaria, y escondiéndose detrás de una mesa, comenzó a llorar.

-…-cuando la coneja se retiró y Bonnie se quedó solo, este casi se golpea a sí mismo-¡Idiota!-murmuró. Ese no había sido su propósito. Y ahora había hecho enojar a BonBon. Suspiró con tristeza, odiándose por haber arruinado su principal plan. Y lo peor es que ahora no sabía cómo reparar su error.

Entonces una idea se pasó por su mente. Chica. Ella podría ayudarlo. Justo ahora un poco de ayuda de una mujer le vendría bien, y Chica era una amiga muy cercana a él. Se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró a la gallina moviendo unos pesados sacos de harina.

-¿Te ayudo con eso?-le preguntó, pero antes de cualquier respuesta, tomó dos de los tres sacos que llevaba.

-Gracias.-dijo Chica mientras colocaba el sacó en una esquina donde no estorbara el paso. Bonnie puso los otros sacos en el mismo lugar.-Bueno, ¿qué necesitas?-el conejo se sorprendió.

-¿Por qué piensas que te voy a pedir algo?

-Ustedes solo me vienen a buscar a la cocina cuando quieren o necesitan mi ayuda-suspiró, pero mostraba una sonrisa.

-Oh, lo siento por eso. Pero acertaste, necesito tu ayuda.

-Muy bien-Chica tomó una silla y se sentó, ofreciéndole a su amigo que se sentase. Este así lo hizo.- ¿Cuál es el problema? Déjame adivinar, ¿has hecho enojar a BonBon otra vez?-Bonnie se volvió a sorprender. Chica era muy buena adivinando lo que acomplejaba a sus amigos.

-S-si

-Y eso, ¿por qué te preocupa tanto en este momento?-el conejo se ruborizó y miró al suelo.

-Bueno, pues yo…digamos que a mi…a mi…m-me…-no podía terminar ni una sola frase. Se había puesto nervioso. Demasiado.

-¿Te gusta BonBon?

-¡E-eso no…!-estuvo a punto de negarlo, pero suspiró. A Chica no se le podía ocultar nada, aunque trataras de engañarla, ella era muy perceptible, por lo que se daba cuenta.-…s-sí, acertaste de nuevo.

-Y se lo ibas a decir, ¿verdad?-Bonnie solo se quedó callado-Lo sabía. No sé qué es lo que le has dicho, pero supongo que ha de haber sido algo muy ofensivo.

-Solo le dije que era molesta-Chica lo miró con desaprobación-Creo que eso suena muy duro, ¿no?-Chica asintió-Soy un perfecto imbécil-suspiró mientras bajaba las orejas con decepción. Chica puso su mano en el hombro del conejo.

-Solamente tienes que intentar arreglarlo.

-¿Cómo? Lo que dije fue demasiado estúpido, y debe estar muy enfadada.

-¿Estás seguro de que está muy enfadada? ¿No será que se siente completamente diferente?

-¿Qué…qué quieres decir?

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué actúa así?-hubo un corto silencio en la cocina-Ella no es exactamente lo que aparenta. O al menos, no cuando está cerca de ti.-algo hizo click en la mente de Bonnie, dándose cuenta de que en la mirada que había visto en BonBon era de dolor y no de enfado.

-De verdad que soy un idiota.-suspiró pesadamente-Chica… ¿me ayudarías a solucionar esto? Ayúdame a…confesarme y a saber cómo no herirla de nuevo-Chica asintió.

-Pero primero quiero que me ayudes con algo-entonces, los dos fueron hasta la sala donde habían varias cosas para repararlos. De una caja grande, sacó una guitarra. Una en muy mal estado. A Bonnie casi le da un infarto al ver al pobre instrumento en tan pésimo estado.-Toca-habló Chica. Bonnie la miró con extrañeza, pero intentó tocar el instrumento. Justo como se esperaba, la "melodía" que salía era pésima, horrible, casi hacía que los oídos de ambos explotaran.

-N-no puedo tocar esto.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Chica con curiosidad.

-Esta guitarra está en muy mal estado. Sí realmente quieres que funcione la tienes que arreglar. Una guitarra requiere mucho cuidado

-Oh. Pero yo no sé de eso.

-No es tan difícil. Solo tienes que limpiarla con el material adecuado, afinarla, checar su entonación, revisar que cada traste suene con la nota correcta…-Mientras decía esto trataba de arreglar el instrumento.

-¿Y todo eso funciona?

-Pues claro-entonces Bonnie buscó y mostró su guitarra-¿Ves? Esta está en buen estado y suena bien, todo gracias al cuidado adecuado.

-Oh, ya veo. Gracias.

-Bien, ahora. ¿Me podrías ayudar?

-Lo acabo de hacer-Bonnie mostró una mirada confundida.

-Pero… no lo has hecho. Solo me dijiste que te ayudara con la guitarra, ¿no?

-Exacto-Chica mostraba una sonrisa.

-No entiendo…-la gallina tomó las dos guitarras y se puso de frente a Bonnie.

-¿Cuál es mejor? ¿La que se ha cuidado o la que se ha dejado sola en la caja?

-Pues…es obvio que la que ha sido cuidada.

-Correcto. Sí no quieres herir a BonBon de nuevo, debes cuidarla tal y como lo haces con tu guitarra.-Bonnie se dio cuenta de lo que le quería decir Chica desde el principio. Debía cuidar a BonBon. Debía cuidar no herir sus sentimientos. Debía cuidarla...como a una guitarra.

-Entiendo. Gracias. ¡Gracias, Chica!

-No es nada. Ahora ve a buscar a BonBon, y no importa cómo actué, sabes bien que ella es amable y alegre. Es por eso que te gusta, ¿no?-Bonnie se ruborizó pero asintió. Cada vez que BonBon se portaba tan distinta con él, creía que era porque ella lo odiaba o no le caía bien. Pero ahora sabía que no. BonBon ocultaba como era con él por alguna razón distinta, por eso cuando le decía algo hiriente su mirada mostraba dolor.

Entonces fue con rapidez a buscar a la coneja. La buscó por todas partes, hasta le preguntaba su ubicación a los amigos que se encontraba. Le preguntó a Mangle, a Freddy, a Chikadenia, a Marionette, incluso a Golden, al cual se lo había encontrado por casualidad. Entonces, se dirigió a uno de los salones de fiesta y escuchó una melodía. Se acercó y vio a BonBon tocando y cantando una canción, con una voz triste. Una voz desgarradoramente triste.

-"_Porque lo hemos perdido todo, nada dura para siempre, perdona que no pueda ser perfecta."-_cuando escucho esto, sintió una punzada en el corazón que tenía instalado. Sonaba triste. Pero… ¿no era esa la canción que había estado intentado tocar antes de que él llegara? Era la misma canción que ella estuvo practicando. ¡La misma! Ahora entendía todo, o al menos la mayoría.

BonBon, por otro lado, se sentía muy triste, casi deprimida. La guitarra sonaba perfecta. Perfecta. Esa palabra la lastimaba más. Ella no quería ser mejor que los demás diciendo que era perfecta. Ella quería ser perfecta, pero para Bonnie. Pero… ahora pensaba que eso sería imposible. Tratando de mostrar ser fuerte, se portaba como una engreída. ¿La odiaba? ¿Él la odiaba? ¿Tan mala había sido por querer ser "perfecta"? Antes de soltar otra lágrima, trató de tocar otra nota para aliviarse un poco. Pero esta salió desafinada. Se quedó en silencio mirando a la nada. La había tensado demasiado, justo como ella se encontraba ahora.

-Debes tener más cuidado-cuando escuchó esa voz casi siente que se le escapa el aliento. Volteó a ver a Bonnie, quien la miraba con una mirada…extraña.

-…cállate-dijo volviendo a mirar a la guitarra-No eres quien para hablar de "cuidado"-esto último se le había escapado por accidente.

-Yo…lo sé. Y por eso quiero ser más cuidadoso.-cuando dijo esto, BonBon se sintió confundida. Bonnie se sentó a su lado sin el permiso de la coneja. Esta evadió su mirada. Bonnie suspiró y tomó la guitarra. La volvió a arreglar, ahora no con tanta velocidad, pues estaba más concentrado en solucionar su "más importante problema". Pero simplemente no sabía cómo comenzar a hablar con ella.

BonBon solo guardó silencio. Ella también quería arreglar lo sucedido. ¿Cómo? Pues confesando todo lo que sentía, por supuesto. Pero no tenía idea de cómo decírselo.

-"¿Cómo?"-pensaron los dos. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Un silencio que parecía eterno.

-Lo siento-murmuraron los dos, sorprendiéndose al mismo tiempo.

-Y-yo…lo siento. No quería lastimarte. Es solo que…eres tan diferente conmigo. Eres amable, sonriente y divertida con los demás, pero conmigo eres tan…distante.-BonBon se sentía mal.

-Eso… ¿por qué te molesta?

-Porque tu…yo te…Agh-Bonnie suspiró con frustración y ocultó su cara entre sus brazos. BonBon estaba sonrojada. Sabía bien lo que él le quería decir, pero ahora lo recordaba. Él era demasiado tímido. Lo era, pero trataba de ser más fuerte y valiente. Tal…como ella lo hacía.

-¿S-sabes? Yo lamento…lamento ser así contigo.

-¿Eh?-Bonnie levantó sus orejas, aun ocultando su cara.

-No quería que te sintieras así. Yo no quiero ser perfecta en el hecho de que quiera ser mejor que los demás. Quiero ser perfecta…pero p-para…para ti-BonBon seguía mirando al suelo, y Bonnie seguía ocultando su rostro. Hubo otro corto silencio, no tan tenso como antes, pero ahora lleno de sentimientos encontrados y revueltos.-Lo siento. Creo que al tratar de no verme débil y ridícula para ti he llegado a ser alguien con una horrible personalidad. Yo solo quiero…quiero estar contigo.

El ambiente era extraño. El silencio se hizo presente una vez más.

-…Me gustas-BonBon sonrió y sus mejillas optaron un color más rosado. Se acercó un poco más al conejo, este levantó la cabeza. Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. BonBon le había dado un beso en la mejilla.

-Tú también me gustas-los dos suponían que ese era el inicio de una relación. A pesar de que el silencio, siempre molestando, estaba presente, el ambiente era calmado y cómodo. BonBon recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Bonnie. Este miró la guitarra y sonrió.

No iba a cuidar a BonBon como a una guitarra, eso sería estúpido.

No.

La iba a cuidar como lo que era.

La "persona" más especial de su vida.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Espero les haya gustado. Este es un One-shot que hice especialmente para una amiga mía que quiero mucho, y le encanta esta pareja. Pero no hay muchos fics con esta pareja que estén en español. Así que, ¿por qué no hacerle uno? Sé que es solo un one-shot, y uno corto, pero me inspire para esto.**

**La canción que toca y canta BonBon es "Perfect" de Simple Plan, pero en español XD aunque para la historia me inspiré más en la canción "No love" de la misma banda.**

**Acerca del fic que tengo, no he obtenido inspiración para el capítulo 4 u.u pero tengo un fic guardado que publicaré en lo que vuelve dicha inspiración. Quizás también publique one-shots como este de otras parejas de FNAF u cosas entre los personajes, pero eso si el público lo desea ;) **

**En fin, me despido :3 dejen sus comentarios y opiniones en un review, o también pueden enviarme un PM (mensaje privado XD). Pueden pasarse también por mi Deviant art, el cual tiene el mismo nombre que mi cuenta de Fanfiction lol.**


End file.
